


【亚尊】角色缺如

by Lydiacz



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydiacz/pseuds/Lydiacz
Summary: （小尊和亚兰玩角色扮演，小尊是实习老师亚兰是乖乖学生）
Relationships: Alain/Tenkuuji Takeru
Kudos: 3





	【亚尊】角色缺如

天空寺尊抑扬顿挫地朗读着手中的《世界伟人录》。  
窗外的阳光斜斜的射进来，照在整个教室唯一的课桌的一角。身着制服的实习教师一边读着课本，一边不急不缓地踱步，环绕着并不大的空间，偶尔偷瞄一眼坐在教室中心的唯一一个学生。  
亚兰倒是坐得端正笔直。他穿着那身柔软舒适的绿色常服，胳膊规矩地自然放置在课桌上。没有课本，一本空白的笔记被窗口吹来的微风翻动几页，而本应该认真听课做笔记的学生凝视着窗外逐渐昏黄的夕阳，他的耳坠同样被吹出叮叮当当的声音。实习教师绕了教室一周，终于又出现在他唯一的学生面前。  
于是天空寺尊装模作样地扶了一下眼镜，努力让自己平日看起来总是一副好欺负样子的下垂眼眯起来，装出严肃高傲的样子，“亚兰同学——你真的有在认真听吗？”  
拖长的尾音是为了表现作为教师的不耐烦，突出的中重音要清晰地表达出，同学你再走神老师我可就要生气了。  
然而被提到的这位，坐的笔直的优等生仍然没有把视线从窗外的霞光中挪动一分。天空寺尊从他的位置顺着目光看过去，叹了一口气。夜色不久后就要降临，天空被染成粉橘色，还能看到大朵大朵的火烧云，与变幻的霞光一同组成肆意张扬的风景画，谁都会被这样的美色吸引住。  
尊转回头，深吸一口气耸耸肩，他作为实习教师的尊严也不是能被随便打败的，在上课就应该听讲，这是要教给亚兰同学的，最重要的一课。  
“亚兰同学，”他直接走到还在向着窗外发呆的亚兰身侧，“请·好·好·听·课！”  
他大胆地直接坐在了亚兰面前的课桌上，布料的摩擦发出丝丝的声音，双腿斜向着一侧，一边的腿甚至压到了亚兰的笔记本。由于坐下时西裤的褶皱，裤腿的下摆往上又缩了一节，露出平整的黑色小腿袜。  
然后他意识到自己的右腿距离亚兰的右手只有一支笔的距离。  
走神的学生终于意识到了自己的错误，乖乖的转过头，尊猝不及防地对上亚兰的上目线，余光注视到他的学生嘴角扬起的笑意。

那一瞬间，天空寺尊还没有想过接下来会发生什么。

“可是尊，你讲课真的很——无聊哎，只是照着课本念而已，这样并不是优秀的教师吧？”  
亚兰露出无辜的神情，话语中仿佛在抱怨又在撒娇。  
“要叫天空寺老师！”  
“好的好的，天·空·寺·老·师——”  
故意拖长的尾音和一字一顿的，懒洋洋的声音。亚兰笑的更放肆了，这场角色扮演游戏到底是谁更入戏呢？眼前的天空寺尊挑逗起了他小恶魔的趣味。  
亚兰纤长的手指装作不经意间划过尊的大腿外侧。  
然后很快的，整个五指都滑动着攀上尊的大腿  
亚兰灵活地只用指腹磨蹭着，最柔软的手掌还没有附上，指腹的力量很轻微，却骚动着跳跃着抚慰仅隔薄薄一层布料的腿上，亟待触摸的整片神经。  
天空寺尊被这突如其来的肢体接触弄得浑身一颤。身为ghost时的敏锐感觉被继承到了新生的肉体上，他甚至能感知到他右腿被玩弄的区域每一个毛孔都在叫嚣着扩张，刺激如同电流进入中枢神经，随着血液兴奋着他身体每一个角落。他忍不住轻喘出声，左手向后撑住课桌尽力不让自己脱力而摔下去。  
跳着华尔兹的手指滑到大腿内侧的时候，亚兰把整个手掌都附着了上来，不仅用整个右手覆盖了整个摊开的大腿表面，还更加大了力度，坏心眼地向着大腿内侧更柔软的区域抓揉。  
天空寺尊极力忍住梗在喉咙眼里的呻吟，右手抓起那本《世界伟人录》挡住自己因为兴奋而潮红的脸，躲在书页后面大口呼吸。  
自己是不是故意让事情发展成这样的呢？尊的脑袋一片混乱，一阵阵传来的刺激像是短路的火花，快要烧穿思考的中枢，几乎就要忘记自己明明是应该扮演实习老师的角色才对。  
感受到从对方身体传来的震动，亚兰的身体也逐渐兴奋起来，然而他远不满足于此。  
“天空寺老师？”亚兰轻声呼唤着，就好像真的是想提问题的优等生那样发问，“老师怎么了吗？”说着偏又向着大腿根部悄悄用力。  
姓名从他人口中被提及带来的刺激感，让老师和学生的角色扮演更添上一丝恶趣味。天空寺尊挣扎着想要做出辩解和抗议，但却一张口就漏出了刚刚拼命压抑住的喘息，其中还夹杂着几声娇嫩得不属于自己的，因为快感而呻吟的声音，而这一切让尊更加羞耻，身体深处的兴奋快要突破临界。  
亚兰嗅到了空气中浓烈的暧昧，他感知到尊的兴奋，两人都暗暗渴望更多情欲。他的右手已经到达大腿根部最炙热的部位，灵巧的手指轻轻擦过帐篷般的突起，直接向拉链伸去——

“不行……别……在这里……”  
意想不到的，尊原本用来撑住身体的左手抓住了亚兰想要更进一步的右手，两人的双手交叠，恰好被固定在尊两腿间的课桌上。“这里是……是教室，不可以……”  
尊大口大口喘息着，右手的书本也洒落在桌上，身体只靠着右手扣住桌子边缘来维持姿势。亚兰的视角正好从下往上仰视着他极力想掩盖住的，此时被一览无余的通红的眼角，和因为刺激被润湿的睫毛。亚兰的喉结动了动，面对这样的天空寺尊，作为他的实习教师的天空寺尊，拼命抵抗着自己快要溢出的欲望的天空寺尊，他做不到停手。  
他的右手一改之前的戏谑，温柔的将四指插入尊的指缝，两人的手十指相握，手心的温度如同此刻完全蔓延开来的爱欲一般奔流向两人的内心。  
“可是你能感觉到的，尊，”亚兰左手扶上尊的下颚，如同逗弄一只小动物，轻柔地安慰他，“你知道我的想法，我的感受，我的欲望——”

下一秒，天空寺尊就被脑海中猛然涌入的感情潮水吞没，他自己的意识像是要溺亡在这片海域，被灌得满满当当的中枢神经唯一还能做出的反应，只剩一声喘息。


End file.
